I'm nobody's bloody Savior
by Emeraldrubys
Summary: An attempt to kill himself go's haywire, and now everyone's favorite savior is now a muggle... HPDM GWNL RWHG
1. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't sue, all you're get is a few cd's and maybe a computer...

**An: I'm looking for a beta, anybody interested? Email at me at lildiva121190yahoo .com **

Chapter1: A Disease Only You Can Cure...

It was a night full of stars, and dreams for Harry Potter. His emerald eyes were gazed over, and his pale cheeks were stained with tears. He blamed himself for many deaths, and tonight was the night he prepared to end it all. Tonight was the night he was thinking suicide.

Sirius,Mom,Dad,Cedric, he blamed himself for all of their deaths. His only way out of the pain and humiliation he felt, was to take his life away, and end it all. Somewhere deep in his mind, a voice rung out, telling him it was not his time, but somewhere in his heart, he knew the only way to not feel this sicking pain was to end it all.

Signing, he rolled over on his back, and hummed silently, watching the stars from out the window of his small bedroom.

The Dursleys ignored him all the time since Mad-Eye-Moody's warning. The raven hair boy wasn't upset about it one bit, he enjoyed not doing choirs, and finally getting the right amount of food.

It still didn't ease the pain he felt in his heart, and that's why he came up with the conclusion he had. The only was to see his Mom,Dad,Cedric and Sirius again, was to die, and that meant he had to kill himself.

Since he was going to be dead, and wouldn't have to face the consequences of his actions, using magic was the only way he was going to kill himself properly. He didn't want to use anything to messy like, a razor or a knife, or something. He also wasn't looking forward to hanging himself either, but magic would do the job properly and cleanly.

Rolling over on his stomach, he got up on his knees and crawled across his bed, and flipped over his pillow to reveal his wand. With trembling hands, he held the wand against his head, as he he seen in movies, when muggles blew off their own head with a gun.

It was very sloppy and messy, and Harry knew using the spell he was about to use, it would not turn out that way." _Alav ..." _He didn't even hear himself finish the rest of the killing-curse, but he knew he said it, and his mind was to numb to process anything at that point.

The only thing he felt was pain, and his wand started to vibrate as it floated into the air, and exploded, sending shards of sharp wood in all Directions.

Falling to his knees, he fill down on his back, and allowed death to welcome him. The last thing he saw was a very distraught Albus Dumbledor appear in his room, and everything went black.

" _Albus, this is an investigation, let us through." _Harry registered the voice of Minster Fudge in his head, but shouldn't he be dead?

He could hear feet shuffling towards were he lay, on what he assumed was an hospital bed."_ By all do respect Minster, there is not going to be an investigation. Mr. Potter does need his __privacy, and no one, even by authority, is allowed to invade it."_

Harry mentally scolded at his headmaster as those words left his mouth. Dumbledor had been invading his privacy since he was born. Even though he didn't want Minster Fudge no where near him after he accused him of being insane, he also didn't want Albus Dumbledor talking about not invading someone privacy, when he did it millions of times.

" _Okay Albus, but one Mrs. Rita Skeeter should be here to visit Young Harry Today." _The minister voice boomed out through the room , clearly angry. The feet that were the closest to his bed started to shuffle towards the door, and Harry grinned as he imagined the expression Fudge wore as he left.

" Oh! Harry you awake, you can open your eyes now." The raven hair teen opened both of his eyes, he glanced around the room he was in. It had wooden walls, and paintings of disturbing things, such as children hanging up side down, their eyes red.

" Where am I'm?" He asked, his head starting to throb as he attempted to sit up.

" Don't you remember what happened, Harry?" The headmaster asked, no annoying twinkle in his eyes.

Harry nodded, but he didn't want to really talk about. He still keep wondering why he wasn't dead." Why aren't I dead?" He finally asked, his voice coming out hoarse.

" Harry," Dumbledor started gravely." Your very lucky you didn't really know all about the killing curse yet. If you were to know everything there is to know about this fetal curse, you're know that you can't kill yourself with the killing curse." The headmaster took a deep breath, before continuing.

"The curse is triggered by hatred, and you didn't hate yourself. You may have felt humiliation, and shame beyond words, but hate wasn't one of those emotions you felt. And so being that it may, the curse didn't kill you."

Harry started at his headmaster confused." What did it effect than Sir?"

Dumbledor's eyes sunk, and he suddenly looked his true age, as he took off his glassed and dropped them of the floor, tears in his eyes." . It effected your magical core. It killed all of the magical cells in your body, my boy ... And now your a Scuib. It's a disease called, Magical Opus. It's disease only you can cure. If your body feels that it should have magic,and starts trying to use it, than it's possible to rejuvenate it back"

" WHAT!"The emerald eye boy scream, his eyes huge, and his head starting to throb again." Your telling me I'm a damn muggle?"

His headmaster nodded his head at him sadly, his head bowed, and Harry knew he was crying." Don't cry on me Sir," The crazy, teen roared, his eyes flaring up." That's my job to cry, not yours. You don't have a prophecy to compete with, I do."

" You right," The old man admitted, raising his eyes slightly to meet his." This could work as an advantage for us."

Harry shook his head, jumping out of the bed he was in, ignoring the sharp pains that shot through his head." Hell No, Albus Dumbledor. What? Do you think I'm just gonna let you keep me here under these circumstances," He asked, laughing his head off as if it was hilarious." Wrong! I'm going away Headmaster, and I'm just going to work out my life until ... I can figure out my next step."

" Is this the way you truly want to go?" Albus asked, tears sliding down his wrinkled cheeks." Because ... There's always here Harry, you can stay at Mr. Weasleys house. "

" That's okay Sir, but I think I need some time on my own ... To think you know." The raven hair boy said, with a sign.

" Well a good friend of mine named Henry Feore, happens to have a son who has an extra ticket to the U.S.A, your welcome to join him. I'll just floo over to his flat, and we're chat." His voice quivered little as he said this, and Harry knew he was either angry, or sad.

" What about Ron and Hermonie, can I tell them?" He asked hopefully.

Dumbledor shook his head sadly." No Harry, you must not. No one must know of your state, not even Ms. Granger, or Mr. Weasley. For now, they already know you tried to kill yourself Harry, but they never knew if you survived or not. For now ... You didn't survived this one, Harry."

He watched with tired eyes as his headmaster left, never turning to give him a second look. The emerald eye boy shook his head sadly, never knowing that was the last time he was going to see his headmaster in 3 years.

3 years later ... United States of America ... California ..

" Hey Jake, what's happening!" Jake Porter turned around to greet his over-excited friend, Michael.

" Hey Mike, do you really have to yell." He glared, his hazel eyes turning dark brown for a second.

Michael held up both of his hands in a mocking manner." Well sorry Jake, next time I'll whisper. And just maybe, you won't hear me." He finished sarcastically.

Jake shook his head as he took in his best-friend appearance. He had short brown hair, and always wore-dark baggy pants. His shirt was black, with a logion on it that said, I-live-my-life-for-the-babes. " Whatever Mike, how about we go get some pizza, I still can 't get enough of America Pizza."

Mike laughed at his friend, and nodded." Alright, but this time, were going to California's best pizza place, Pizza Hut!" He shouted, watching his friend roll his eyes at him.

Harry shook his head as he turned to look out the window of his flat. They had a two bedroom apartment, one bathroom, and a living room and dinning room. They were both in apartment lobby, ready to leave.

"Okay, but this is the last time were going to that place," Jake groaned at his friend, watching him sneer in return, and Jake shuddered, remembering three years ago, when he was Harry Potter, one of the most hated students in Professor Snape class.

He usually never liked to remember his past, but he often found himself drifting back to those days, when he played chess with Ron, and studied with Hermonie. He still can remember when he first time he met Mike, he was Henry's son, who was suppose to go on a short vacation, but Harry soon found out that Mike was really planing on never going back.

And him and Harry had wizard money exchanged for Muggle dollars, and they were on their way, living together, and taking martial arts classes, and sword fighting class also.

Harry knew if he was ever forced to go back, than he'd at least have protection.

" Harry, Earth to Harry," Harry snapped out of trance by the sound of his friend's voice. Turning to Mike, who gave in an knowing look as he walked over to him and slung an arm around his shoulder's in a brotherly-affection." Having Flashbacks," He asked, and at Harry's nod, Mike signed." I have flashbacks once every blue moon, but other than that ... I try not to think about the past, but concentrate more on the future."

" I been doing that Mike," Harry said frustratingly." And there's always something that reminds me of someone I left behind. And than there's this bloody-feeling I always have. It's the feeling of guiltiness and shame. What if Voldemortalready took over the wizarding world."

Mike looked Harry in the eyes, his face emotionless." So ... What are you trying to say Jake?"

The boy-who-lived took a deep breath, a tear slowly sliding down his cheek." I want to go back. Just so I can check on things, and than we can leave."

His best-friend nodded his head, putting both of his hands in his baggy pants." You really want to go back Jake?" He asked, but didn't give Harry anytime to answer, before he started to talk again." I know you miss your friends, Ron and Hermonie, but Harry, your a muggle. You can be killed in an instant, even with you mastering in Combat fighting."

" I don't care!" Harry roared, suddenly feeling angry." I don't bloody feel like hiding anymore Mike. You can stay here, but I'm going, and no ones going to stop me!" Suddenly the light in the lobby cut off, and Harry slumped to his knees, pain like the crucio striking him, over and over again.

" Harry!" He heard Mike yell, grabbing his shoulder's roughly." Calm down before the muggles call the police. Your out of control,_ it's almost like you u_s_ing_ _magic_." He whispered the last part urgently, checking to see if anybody was watching.

" I can't stop it," Harry yelled," It feels like I'm on firer, and I can feel magic cursing through me."

Mike hauled his friend up, helping him walk over to the nearest seat." Harry! You got to control your emotions man! I told you that your body is still used to using magic, and it when you get mad it go's haywire."

" No!" Harry rasped out, his eyes starting to roll back into his head." This is-is different. I feel my magic like I never have before. It's cursing through me again, like it hasn't in three years."

" Just hold on." Was the last thing, the raven hair boy remembered hearing, before he passed out.

" _Harry, please wake up_." Harry opened his eyes to the voice of his friend. And looked around to find himself in his bed.

" Hey Mike." Harry said weakly, forcing a smile on his face, remembering the events that happened.

Mike gave Harry a grin, and sat on the bottom of his bed." Harry, what all did Albus tell you about losing your magic?"

The emerald eye boy brows frowned for a second, and he shook his head." He told me how I lost my magic, and said it was some type of disease, ya know, side effect from the curse. And, than he told me, I could get it back, only if my body decides to rejuvenate.

" Well Harry Darling," Mike joked, earning a glare from his friend." Your a wizard again!"

" WHAT!" He shouted, jumping out of bed in shock and glee." I'm a wizard, I'm a wizard!" Harry shouted, before doing the Michael Jackson moonwalk across his room.

Mike laughed, clapping as he watched his friend dance around the room childishly in glee." Your an eighteen year old, dancing around in pajamas, doing Michael Jackson, I think I should be scared."

Harry flicked him off, before slumping on his bed." I can't believe I'm finally a wizard again!"

" Yeah, me either. Just don't let it get to your head." Mike joked, earning a glare from his friend.

" Now there's only on thing to do." Harry said, suddenly feel tired.

" And what's that?" Mike asked.

" Going back to the wizarding world. Going to confront my past, and everything I left behind." He responded.

... End of chapter1


	2. 2 Chapter 2

Chapter2: The return.

" DO we really have to go through with this?" Mike asked for the fifth time that day as they stepped off the airplane.

Jake nodded, a smile playing it's way on his lips." I thought the high-all-mighty-Mike never chickened out."

The brown hair boy shook his head angrily." I'm not a chicken, but I can't complain about being high-all-mighty," He teased." Besides Harry, this is different. I never changed my appearance like you did." His eyes looked his best-friend up in down with a knowing look.

Harry had to admit he did look different. He now had light blue hair, with white streaks. Those ruddy glasses he use to wear, were now replaced by hazel contacts. And his wardrobe changed completely. Instead of those big-saggy clothes he always wore. They were now replaced with blue jean shorts, and a white tee." So?" He drawled lazily," I have a reason to hide my face and appearance, you don't"

Mike gritted his teeth," Yes I do Harry, you don't understand. Do you know who my father is?"

The boy-who-lived shook head, suddenly realizing something." You never wanted to tell me anything about your father."

The brown hair boy gave a bitter laugh." Well... I think it's time to let the cat out of the bag. Fudge is my father Jake, and I'm not too happy about it."

The hazel eyed boy jaw dropped in surprise, disbelief all over his face." H-How can t-that be. Your last name is Feore, your father name is Henry."

Mike shook his head sadly, and starting walking towards their cab." Henry is

my father, well, at least my step father. When I was born, Fudge didn't want anything to do with me. He said my birth will cost him his job. I still don't understand how it would of affected his job, maybe because my mother and him never married. My mother was a young pureblood witch, she met Fudge when she was only sixteen. He was twice her age, but that didn't matter to him, did it," He said bitterly." I guess he shagged my mom, got her knocked up ,and than left. Well later in my mothers sad life, she met my step-father, and he adopted me."

Harry shook his head dumbfounded, trying to process everything." What doe's this got to do with you running away.

" Fudge can't have anymore heirs, so he thinks he can just gain custody of me and make me a Fudge. Well that's what he thinks, when my step father found out about this little plan of his, he shipped me off to America to hide. I was suppose to come back later that year, but I couldn't." He explained, tears of anger now in his eyes.

The-boy-who-lived was speechless, and did the best thing he could do at the time to comfort his friend. He slung an arm around his shoulders and opened the cab door for him. When they finally settled in the car, and told the cab driver their destination, no one said a word, not even the cab driver. There was nothing but Silence.

When the cab finally reached it's destination, Mike and Harry jumped out, not before giving the cab driver a few sickles." Are you sure we're in the right place Mike?" The hazel eyed boy asked his friend, as the walked down the streets, of London." I'm sure that crazy cab driver should of dropped us off at the entrance of Diagon Ally."

The brown hair boy turned around looking at his best friend with confusion." This is the entrance Jake. I don't understand, there should have been a brick wall ." He explained, looking at the stone wall in confusion. There was no brick wall, instead, there was in hard stone wall. It had letters carved in it, that Mike and Harry read out loud.

" _Say pureblood twice, and tap your wand on the wall"_

" _Say mudbloods are fitly little rodents and and tap the wall"_

" _Tap the wall twice again and a door shall appear."_

" _Be sure to wear dark cloaks, and have hoods up at all times."_

" _The master won't be happy, if he sees any of the faces of his servants"_

Mike turned to Harry with a grim look." I guess Voldemort has already taken over."

" He must have. We better find a rock and transfer it into some cloaks." Said the blue hair boy, his eyes had an hunted look in them. And Mike completely understood how his best friend felt. If the boy-who-lived had would have stayed in the wizarding world, Voldemort probably wouldn't have taken over.

After some easy transfiguration, Mike did what the wall said to do and watched an odd wooden door appear.

**Voldemort's Ally**

" So that lunatic also changed the name." The brown hair boy said with disgust. Harry agreed with him, Voldemort could of taken over Hogwarts by now.

" Let me enter first Jake." Mike said quickly as he watched his friend about to open the door.

Looking uneasy, the-boy-who-lived nodded, and watched his friend open the door slowly. When the door was opened completely, Harry gasped at what he saw. Diagon Ally now looked liked Hell. Everyone was either walking around in black or green cloaks. All of them had a crest on it. Looking closer, Harry could see it was a snake. His draw dropped at he look at the stores, there was about ten people lined up to go into to one store. It looked as if only one person was aloud in at a time. It was silent and had and Harry felt dizzy. Slowly taking a deep breath he entered, Mike right behind him.

No heads turned their way, and the atmosphere felt hot. Sweat started pouring down Harry's forehead. He felt as if he couldn't breathe. The air was just too thick. Mike probably felt the same way, because his hand had gripped his elbow tightly. Taking a deep breathe, he walked ahead of his friend. They walked straight and didn't look at anyone. It felt like hours when they finally stopped. Recognizing the end of the forbidden forest, they walked into it.

Mike was the first one to break the silence." This forest is thick and dangerous. We should run through it. It''ll only take us ten minutes."

Agreeing, Harry nodded to his friend before he started running. Almost tripping a few times. He didn't know how long he'd been running, but his heart pounded fast as his eyes met dozens of creatures. If they would have been walking, they surely would have been eaten by something.

Mike had been a head of Harry, and they were now on Hogwarts grounds. Hogwarts looked normal, the only thing was that all of the lights in he school seemed to be shut off.

" Harry, we should try and get to Prof. Dumbledors office quick."

" Yeah we should." Harry said distractingly, his eyes still on the haunted looking castle.

The brown hair boy grabbed his blue hair friend, and practically had to dragged him the front door. Strangely enough, it was wide open. They both noticed that the hallways were pitch black.

"_Lumos," _both whispered in unison.

The hallway lite up from their wands. Walking quickly, Harry was more surprised and slightly suspicion when Dumbledors office door was open. Both of them put out the light in their wands. Inside the room were all of the order members. There was about fifty of them craned in his office, which had been expanded by a spell.

Dumbledor looked the worst, he had a long scar that when from his left eyes, to across his nose. And than it finally stopped stopped at his right cheek. Tonks,Remus,Moony,Author,Ron,Hermonie,Ginny,Dean,Fred,George, and all of his old teachers were there. He recognized some of the other people, but forgot their names.

Mike suddenly entered, a determined look on his face, and Harry followed. All wands were trained on them before they knew it. Dumbledor eyes were haunted and had a cold look to them." Who are you?"

Mike pulled down his hood and watched as the old mans eyes widen with surprise. Many people seemed to be surprise by the sudden change." Michael Feore! What a very pleasant surprise it is." And to the brown hair boy's surprised, the twinkle returned to full.

" Hello Albus." He greeted with a small smile. And than all of the room's attention sifted to Harry, who look down.

" And who might this be?"

Harry head shot up, Prof. Dumbledor knew who he was. What was he playing at? Taking a deep breath, he knew nobody would recognized him. When his hood was down, people still were staring blankly at him. Growling, he took off the glamor with a wave of his wand.

Everyone was to shocked to speak, and than before Harry knew it. His old headmaster had engulfed him in a tight hug." Harry! I knew you're always come back!"

. End of chap 2


End file.
